Sob a Luz da Lua
by Lexas
Summary: Amor, dor... poderá a agústia de uma Sailor continuar afligindo-a com o sentimento de perda de sua amada? Leia e descubra. Ps.: uma nova história, só que, ao contrário do que se pensa, não conta com a presença das marinheiras da lua...
1. Default Chapter

Sob a Luz da Lua

Por Lexas(joaotjr@hotmail.com) 

Capítulo I – Recital

Planeta Kinmoku . Em algum ponto da galáxia . 

Uma doce melodia ecoava pelos corredores do palácio . 

Doce e triste . 

Seu autor, ou autora, dependendo do ponto de vista, tocava fervorosamente , durante horas seguidas, sem se permitir descansar . 

A música espalhava-se pelo palácio . Espalhava-se como fogo por todo lugar . 

O que não deixava de chamar atenção . 

Com o tempo, tal melodia começou a despertar a atenção dos habitantes mais próximos . Depois, dos que viviam nos arredores do palácio . Pouco tempo depois, praticamente toda a capital a ouvia . 

Uma doce e triste melodia que começava no fim da tarde e percorria toda a noite .

Era uma coisa bela e maravilhosa . Afinal, muitos dos guardas do palácio pensavam que ela cantava fervorosamente para sua ex-princesa, agora rainha . Muitos chegaram até mesmo a ensaiar algumas músicas, fazer alguns recitais para agradar a mesma, tentando não ficar atrás daquela súdita e guarda-costas, mas a mesma emitia a mais bela canção que todos sequer podiam imaginar . 

Em pouco tempo, aquilo havia se transformado na atração local . Centenas de pessoas se amontoavam nas proximidades do castelo, tendo em vista a mais alta das torres, aonde era iniciada aquela doce música . 

Uma doce música . Doce e linda . A qual conquistava cada vez mais o povo, que assistia fielmente a tudo aquilo . 

E o que era mais impressionante, era o fato de que aquilo estava sendo feito por uma única pessoa, quando antes era feito por três ...

- É uma música muito bonita, Fighter . Estou impressionada .- uma voz vindo de trás se dirigia até ela . 

- Também acho, Healer . Há tempos venho observando Fighter, e essa canção que ela canta noite após noite é enebriante . 

- O que vocês duas querem ? Estou ocupada demais para suas indiretas, Maker .

- Indiretas, Fighter ? Ao que se refere, exatamente ? Talvez ao fato de comentarmos a respeito da canção, a qual você tem cantado durante as últimas semanas, imagino . 

(Fighter) – Algum problema ? 

(Healer) – Problema algum, apenas estranhamos isso . Não é do seu tipo, você sempre foi a mais ativa de nós três . Por que não usa toda essa inspiração e tenta compor algo diferente ? Melhor ainda, que tal deixar que nós a ajudemos ? 

(Fighter) – Obrigada ... mas prefiro fazer isso sozinha .

(Maker) – Que egoísmo ! Você nunca foi assim, nunca ! Servimos a mesma pessoa, lutamos para proteger o mesmo ideal . Por que não nos permite tocar com você , novamente ? 

(Fighter) – Lamento, minhas amigas ...mas eu quero fazer isso sozinha . 

(Healer) – Se é assim que prefere – ela dava um sorriso – mas não acha que a rainha gostaria de um pouco de diversificação ? Há semanas você tem tocado e cantado a mesma canção . Não que ela tenha vindo até nós para reclamar, mas poderia variar um pouco .... Kou Seiya .

Naquele instante, Sailor Fighter olhou fundo nos olhos de Sailor Healer . Mas ao contrário do esperado, não foi Sailor Fighter que viu algo nos olhos de Sailor Healer, e sim Sailor Healer que viu algo nos olhos de Sailor Fighter . 

Naquela noite, a população teve uma surpresa . A doce melodia que percorria seus ouvidos e tomava conta de seu ser, não fora tocada . A doce voz de Sailor Star Fighter não fora ouvida, e pela primeira vez desde que sua princesa havia retornado, sentiram um enorme vazio . 

De onde estavam, as outras Starlights observavam a população, a qual esperava fielmente pela sua nova estrela . 

Mesmo assim, naquela tarde, a estrela não ascendeu . 

Vez ou outra, alguém gritava algo, pedindo para que elas começassem, que substituíssem sua companheira . 

Em verdade, tal possibilidade chegou a passar pela cabeça de ambas, mas as mesmas não fizeram nada, apenas se retiraram do local . 

Pois aquilo era algo que não tinham o direito de fazer, Apenas Sailor Star Fighter . 

Apenas ... Seiya .

Continua .....


	2. Capítulo II

Sob a Luz da Lua

Por Lexas (joaotjr@hotmail.com)

Capítulo II – Tristeza e Solidão 

Aquele lugar era frio . 

Frio e solitário . 

Uma descrição estranha para aquele que era o lar das estrelas mais radiantes do universo .

E a mesma estava ali . Passara as últimas horas naquele lugar, encostada . 

Aquilo doía . Muito . Atingia seu intimo e ecoava por toda a sua alma . 

Era algo triste de se pensar . Triste de se lembrar, saber que algumas coisas nunca iriam mudar .

Saber que certas coisas já estavam escritas e seriam imutáveis, e nada, mas nada no universo, por mais poderoso que fosse, reverteria aquilo .

Coisas que nem mesmo o Caos e suas carrasca, a Galáxia, poderiam mudar. 

No entanto, naquela noite, havia algo que ela estava fazendo, algo que não se dera ao luxo de fazer por muito tempo . 

Há quanto tempo ? Dias ? Meses ? Anos ? Não sabia, tampouco se lembrava direito da passagem do mesmo . Apenas se lembrava de ter chorado quando a Senshi psicótica assassinou sua princesa, a qual tinha dado sua vida para salvar suas fiéis súditas . 

Lágrimas . 

Lágrimas de Outono .

Lagrimas de Primavera .

Lágrimas de Inverno .

Lágrimas de verão .

Lágrimas . 

Ela tenta levar suas mãos até sua face, tentando conter o choro, mas não consegue . 

A dor não lhe permitia tal luxo . 

A única coisa que podia fazer era chorar, chorar com todas as suas forças . 

Alguns diziam ... muitos diziam .... a maioria das pessoas acreditavam que chorar era bom, pois fazendo isso, você está colocando algo para fora, está expurgando seus demônios, vencendo seus medos ao admitir suas fragilidade e se preparando para cavalgar caminhos mais perigosos . 

Mas não era por isso que ela chorava . 

Sua dor era maior, muito maior . 

Ela se ergue, encarando o espelho que estava diante dela . Passara muito tempo diante dele . Minutos, horas ... muito tempo . E por mais que ela estivesse diante do próprio reflexo, não era isso que seus olhos vislumbravam, não era essa a imagem produzida pela sua mente . 

Era ela . Única e exclusivamente  . Em cada momento, em cada instante ... 

- Por que ? Por que as coisas tem que ser assim ? Por que ? – ela tocava a palma da mão no espelho, forçando-o – eu ... eu ... não ... entendo ... por que ... por que é sempre tão ... difícil .... te encontrar ? – seu choro continuava, enquanto algumas rachaduras surgiam no espelho, tendo em vista a força colocada neste – Eu ouço ... eu sempre ouço a tua voz nos meus sonhos ... a me chamar ... sigo ... sigo noite adentro ... a te procurar . Só ... você ... pra me dizer ... que tudo o que eu preciso é ... viver . Minha doce melodia se eleva aos céus noite após noite, a cada momento, a cada instante, mas você não responde . Por que ? POR QUE ???? Por que não me responde ? Tal melodia já singrou pelo cosmos, já foi capaz de tocar na alma das mais gélidas criaturas ... por que ? POR QUE ????

Seu choro prossegue , perdura por horas e horas, até que a mesma , aliviada – ou por que está exausta depois de chorar por horas e horas – se ergue, enxugando seu rosto . 

Apaixonada ou não, amando ou não, a mesma ainda tinha uma função . Uma obrigação . Um pacto de Honra . 

Era uma Sailor . Uma Starlight . Uma Sailor Starlight, e como tal, tinha uma obrigação tremenda, a de proteger sua doce, sábia  e amada Kakyuu Hime Kinmoku . 

Um sorriso forçado escapava por sua face . Desde que estivera naquele planeta distante, havia pego o hábito de usar expressões de lá para se referir as pessoas ao seu redor, no caso,  A princesa do planeta Kinmoku, Kakyuu . 

Não, princesa não, Rainha . 

Desde que regressaram, todos se esforçaram ao máximo e além para reconstruir o planeta . E tiveram ajuda, seja de sobreviventes, seja de pessoas que não estavam no planeta durante o ataque de Sailor Galáxia, seja de planetas aliados . 

Ela sai de seu quarto, percorrendo os corredores do palácio . 

Já era tarde, muito tarde . Com exceção dos guardas,  não havia mais ninguém acordado há uma horas daquelas . 

Pouco depois, ela estava na torre, o local aonde havia se acostumado a fazer seus recitais . 

Eram belos . Eram a coisa mais bela que já conseguiu compor . E mesmo repetindo a mesma melodia noite após noite, ainda assim, era muito mais bela do que a música que cantara para encontrar sua soberana . 

Ela cruza os braços, observando a cidade, a capital do reino . 

Uma das poucas cidades do planeta . 

Menos de uma centena de vilarejos formados por sobreviventes, algumas raras cidades e raríssimos centros  populacionais como a capital . Raríssimos . 

Mas todos estavam se esforçando, todos estavam dando o seu melhor para reconstruir o planeta, para que um dia ele voltasse a ser como fora um dia . 

Não . Não seria . Seria muito melhor . O esforço conjunto de todos, o desejo de cada habitante em reconstruir seu lar , o ideal que todos compartilhavam acabaram por despertar algo em todos os habitantes de Kinmoku . 

Ela chega até a beirada da torre, apoiando seu pé na mesma . Seus olhos se fecham por meros instantes . 

Sua cidade . Sua bela e linda cidade . 

Quando ela abre os olhos, uma surpresa . Nos céus do planeta, a face daquela que torturava seu coração . 

- A maneira como eu te abraçaria por trás  ... as palavras que eu gostaria de sussurrar gentilmente em tua língua natal ... eu acharia isso tão romântico, que meu coração dispararia . Tremeria só de segurá-la tão perto assim ... a cada dia, a cada noite, a cada momento, sinto-me atraída a você como uma mariposa ao fogo . Eu ... eu sou  tua ... prisioneira . Meu destino está em seus braços nesta noite . Embora o amor esteja brilhando nos meus olhos ... conseguirei cantar para você amanhã ? 

- Como são doces e sinceras as tuas palavras, Sailor Star Fighter .

Ela se vira, surpresa . 

Surpresa não, espantada . Aquela ... aquela voz ... 

- Majestade ?!?!?!?!?


	3. Capítulo III

Sob a Luz da Lua

Por Lexas (joaotjr@hotmail.com) 

Capítulo III – Sonho ou Pesadelo ? O dilema de Fighter .

- Como são doces e sinceras as tuas palavras, Sailor Star Fighter .

Ela se vira, surpresa .

Surpresa não, espantada . Aquela ... aquela voz ...

- Majestade ? !?!?!?!?

Fighter arregalou os olhos o máximo que podia, espantada . Mal podia acreditar que, diante dela, estava a princesa ...

Princesa, não, Rainha . Tinha que perder esse hábito de se referir a ela como princesa . 

Kakyuu . A mais bela das soberanas . Mais bela do que a própria soberana do antigo Reino Lunar  . Por ela, seria capaz de cruzar o universo inteiro, coisa que já fizera antes . 

- Majestade – passada a surpresa inicial de vê-la acordada a uma hora daquelas, ela ser curva para a mesma – a que devo a honra de sua visita ?

- Não se incomode comigo, Fighter . Quero apenas aproveitar a brisa que a torre proporciona, apenas isso . 

- Brisa ? Majestade, se me permite dizer ... não acho que seja uma boa idéia a senhorita estar acordada a essa hora . A friagem pode lhe fazer mal, e além do mais ....

- Mas e você, Fighter ? Como está ? 

- Eu não sou importante, vossa Majestade o  é . E não podemos nos dar ao luxo de expô-la ao perigo, majestade . 

- Fighter ... – ela o olhava de forma bem terna . Poderia argumentar, contra-argumentar a noite inteira, e mesmo assim nada mudaria a maneira de pensar de Fighter, sobre proteger sua soberana, mesmo que fosse necessário algum sacrifício . As três . Colocaram suas vidas em sacrifício, quando abdicaram delas para partir pelo universo atrás de sua soberana . 

Mas os tempos eram outros . 

Mais do que nunca, o povo estava unido por um único ideal, reconstruir o planeta . Levaria anos, talvez décadas, até que o mesmo voltasse a ser como era antes, mas todos estavam unidos nisso . 

E, de certa forma, as três foram as responsáveis por isso, pelo retorna do brilho de todos os habitantes . 

Os poucos que restavam estavam desesperançosos, mas quando as Starlights surgiram retornando com sua princesa, a alegria retornou .

Desde então Kakyuu tem se perguntado o que fazer, como agradecer as suas mais fiéis servas, a sua guarda pessoa . 

Em verdade foram condecoradas por diversos motivos, entre eles, o de lealdade ao dever .

- Tem admirado nossa bela cidade Fighter ?

- Dia após dia, noite após noite, Majestade . 

- Percebi isso . Como é bela a melodia que você tem entoado noite após noite, Fighter . Os cidadãos tem ficado enebriados com ela e percebi que a força dos mesmos fora restaurada apenas por ouvi-la .

- Não é uma simples melodia que vai reerguer o ânimo das pessoas, Majestade, e sim algo mais do que isso . Vê-la sã e salva fora mais do que suficiente para tanto . 

- Você realmente pensa assim ? 

- É a pura verdade, Majestade . Basta ver o brilho nos olhos de todos, e terá a comprovação das minhas palavras . o brilho de cada  adulto, de cada criança ... de cada guarda, artesão, artista, construtor ... o brilho de cada família, de cada casa ... tua simples presença , o teu brilho, Majestade, poderoso, único e singelo, fora mais do que suficiente para dar a cada um de nós forças para continuar em frente . 

- Fighter ...

- E se ainda tem ressalvas contra isso, o simples fato de ver mais uma vez teu brilho, mesmo que por alguns instantes, foi, é e será sempre enorme motivo de inspiração para cada um de nós . 

Fighter fecha os olhos, com um sorriso no rosto . Sua rainha, sua soberana ... ela tinha um brilho lindo ao seu redor . Muito bonito, mesmo . Como uma estrela . Como uma grande estrela, brilhando com sua luz cativante e atraindo as pequenas estrelas para perto de si, abraçando-as, acolhendo-as, cuidando das mesmas, protegendo-as e enebriando-as com sua simples presença e sem brilho .

Uma lágrima furtiva escapa pelos olhos de Seya, carregada de memórias . Sua soberana, sua amada rainha ...

Percorreram todo o cosmos atrás da mesma, e quando finalmente a encontraram, ela se sacrificou para salvá-los . Deu sua vida por eles . 

Kakyuu estava de olhos fechados, com os braços envoltos em si mesma . Depois que retornara ao seu planeta, passara a se preocupar com as Starlights mais do que nunca, em especial no quesito vida . 

As mesmas não tinham uma vida particular . Viviam para proteger e servir Sua Majestade, e somente isso . Tamanha dedicação que fizeram o que fizeram . A mesma ficou muito feliz quando foi encontrada por suas súditas . Demais . Mas quando isso aconteceu, quando finalmente fora localizada, parou para pensar no que houve . Aquelas guerreiras deixaram tudo para trás, deixaram um planeta destruído por ela . Sacrificaram seus sonhos, seus familiares ... suportaram a dor e a agonia da perda ... tudo por ela . 

Estava feliz . Mesmo que Chaos e Sailor Galáxia não tivessem sido vencidos, estava feliz por ter conhecido tais pessoas, tais mulheres que longe de se sacrificarem apenas pela princesa, o fizeram pelo seu ideal . 

Diante disso, não pensou duas vezes em se sacrificar . Nem um pouco . Quando Galáxia as atacou de maneira mortal, não hesitou em utilizar todo o seu poder para protegê-las . Estava grata . Estava agradecida pela lealdade de suas súditas mais leais  . Era o mínimo que podia fazer . A menor demonstração de agradecimento para alguém que ficara vagando pelo espaço mais tempo do que deveria . 

- Mas e você, Fighter  ? Há algo que eu possa fazer por você ? 

- Vossa Majestade já o fez . 

- Fighter ... eu tenho me preocupado com você . Com cada uma de vocês . Maker tem viajado por todo o planeta, reunindo sobreviventes e dando-lhes apoio para reconstruir suas cidades, Healer tem viajado de planeta em planeta em busca de sobreviventes que conseguiram fugir e conseguindo apoio de outros planetas para a reconstrução do nosso . E você, Fighter ... você tem ficado aqui comigo, dia após dia, noite após noite . Tem estado ao meu lado, me apoiando, me aconselhando, cuidando de mim, como meus pais, os demais guardas e os conselheiros de meus pais faziam . Tem se dedicado de corpo e alma . Sua luz tem servido de inspiração para mim muitas vezes, sabia ? 

- Eu ? Mas majestade ...

- Sua melodia ... sua doce e bela melodia ... tem tocado em todos . Em cada um . Por que você tem passado com ela muito mais do que imagina . Tem passado seus sentimentos . 

- Meus ... sentimentos ? 

- Sua alma, Fighter . Ela tem brilhado a cada instante ao som dessa melodia que compôs . E tem ecoado na alma de cada morador deste planeta .

- Mas ... mas ... Majestade, como tal coisa é possível ? 

- Eu não imaginei que você desconhecesse tal coisa, sendo uma Starlight .... mas também é verdade que poucos se lembram de tal coisa . Sailor Star Fighter ...  Kou Seya ...  nunca se perguntou como fora possível que sua canção me tocou ? 

- Majestade ... nós tocamos a mais bela canção que pudemos compor para que ela chegasse até você e ...

- E foi o que aconteceu . Essa bela melodia me tocou ... eu me lembro bem como foi isso, Seya . Lembro-me perfeitamente . Você se lembra ? 

- Sim, Majestade . Como se tivesse sido ontem . Estavamos muito amarguradas, e em um lamento final, entoamos do fundo de nossas almas uma canção pelo planeta Kinmoku . Nós estamos nele, chorando, quando aquilo aconteceu . De alguma forma, quando tocamos, pudemos sentir algo diferente, algo que parecia receber aquela canção e ecoar de volta para nós . Naquele instante, tivemos um sinal , um brilho de esperança, e seguimos cantando por todo cosmo . 

- Eu sei . Estava perdida e desnorteada, quando ouvi aquela canção, aquele lamento . Cruzou todo o cosmos e me atingiu . E naquele instante eu chorei, Seya . Chorei por não ter podido ter feito nada . Chorei mais do que nunca pelo meu povo que sofria injustamente as conseqüência da Guerra das Sailors . Como chorei ! Todas as vezes em que ouvia aquela melodia, eu chorava . Mas houve uma vez em que ela mudou . Não era mais uma triste melodia . Era diferente . Era alegre . Viva . Cheia de energia . Parecia querer me consolar, me revitalizar, mostrar para mim que eu não estava sozinha, que haviam outros espalhados pelo cosmos, o qual ainda tinham esperanças de que tudo era possível se acreditássemos . Desde então eu passei a me alegrar mais e mais quando os ouvia . Fora apenas uma questão de tempo até me encontrarem . 

- Majestade ...

- Seya ... conhece "a queda das estrelas" ? 

- Perfeitamente, majestade . É um conto muito famoso entre as crianças . Eu mesma o ouvi diversas vezes quando pequena . 

- Um belo conto, por sinal . 

- Sim . Segundo o conto, algumas estrelas, cansadas de ficarem paradas, resolveram cavalgar pelo cosmo, aventurarem-se pelos caminhos inexploráveis . Tinha um desejo enorme de irem a lugares que antes apenas seu brilho havia alcançado . Percorreram sistemas, setores, galáxias ... cruzaram todo o universo, até que, quando finalmente tiveram sua sede de aventura saciada, resolveram voltar . Na volta encontraram muitas coisas pelo caminho . Em verdade, muito tempo havia se passado desde a sua partida, inclusive seu local de origem estava diferente . Mas conta-se também que elas, unidas com seus companheiros que ficaram, se uniram, iniciando uma nova era entre elas . 

- Exato ... mas você está se esquecendo das estrelas perdidas, Fighter . Durante o seu retorno, elas , as estrelas, encontraram muitas coisas pelo caminho . Fizeram contato com outras estrelas, conversaram com novos planetas, dialogaram com estrelas tão antigas quanto o inicio dos tempos ... mas também encontraram muitos perigos pelo caminho . Muitos . E segundo a história, algumas ficaram para trás . Talvez tenham se perdido, talvez tenham se cansado, tenham gostado de onde estavam ... 

- Ou apenas se encantaram com o local – completava Fighter – uma vez aceitando que aquele agora era seu novo lar, desceram até um belo planeta e o adotaram como sua casa . E daí surgiu o povo do planeta Kinmoku .

- É uma bela história . Muito bela .

- Majestade, eu ...

- Nos faz pensar, Fighter . As estrelas perdidas ... elas teriam desistido simplesmente ? Por acaso não teriam procurado durante muito tempo pelas suas companheiras ? E quanto as suas companheiras ? Será que as mesmas teriam aceitado que suas amigas tinham se perdido ? Por um acaso não procuraram pelas mesmas durante muito, mas muito tempo ? Ou será que quando retornaram para seu lar, muitos não saíram para procurar aquelas que se perderam ? De certa forma, acho que nós herdamos muito disso, Fighter . O amor, o espirito de fraternidade entre todos nós, o que nos une, que faz com que não desistamos um dos outros, nem que para isso tenhamos que cruzar todo o universo por toda a eternidade . 

- Majestade – de novo, não . Agora, não . Não podia chorar . Não queria . Não na frente dela . 

- Seya – ela o chamava novamente pelo nome que ela havia adotado no planeta Terra – há um brilho ao seu redor . Um brilho muito bonita . É o poder da estrela lutadora . Mas, ao contrário do que muitos podem pensar, a estrela lutadora não é uma estrela agressiva, que só pensa em causar morte em destruição, pelo contrário, ela brilha de maneira poderosa para proteger seus companheiros e seus ideais . Assim como você . Mas tal brilho não é como antes . Não tão radiante . Não tão vivo . Não tão esplêndido . E eu me preocupo com isso . Mais do que um servo leal, você se mostrou uma verdadeira amiga, estando ao meu lado e me dando todo apoio possível . – ela faz uma pausa, olhando calmamente nos olhos dela, a qual estavam quase lacrimejando, apesar da mesma estar fazendo um esforço enorme para impedir isso – Sailor Star Fighter .... Kou Seya ... até hoje eu me perguntava como poderia recompensá-los, como agradece-los por tudo o que fizeram não apenas por mim ou pelo seu povo, mas por todo o universo . Finalmente compreendi que isso estava além de minhas forças, que nada estaria a altura . Mas há algo que eu posso fazer . Mas só posso fazer tal coisa se você permitir ....

- Majestade ! Meu ... meu problema ... eu ... a senhora não pode compreender, não tem como compre – ela tapa a boca, percebendo o que acabara de dizer – eu ... me desculpe, eu ...

- Não precisa, Seya . Sei como se sente . Está desesperada . está aflita . Sei como se sente – Kakyuu olha para o céu estrelado, vislumbrando um brilho em especial . Seu querido, seu amado, o qual morreu durante a guerra contra Galáxia – eu te compreendo . Sei como é assistir o brilho de uma estrela se apagar ... acreditei durante muito tempo ... até perceber que não era uma total verdade . Nunca seria . Mesmo quando uma estrela morre, seu brilho permanece, percorrendo todo o cosmos, até o fim da existência, para certificar-se que todos os seres viventes no universo, ao menos uma vez, tenham a chance de um dia, sua luz brilhou . Ele está lá . Está brilhando para mim . E sempre estará . Isso nem galáxia poderia destruir . Mas e você, Seya ? E a sua estrela ? Quando foi a última vez em que viu o seu brilho ? 

- Ela ... ela ... ela é comprometida, majestade !

- Mesmo ? Mas ... você já disse isso a ela ? 

As duras lembranças percorrem o intimo de Fighter . Havia dito isso a ela . Quando aquela senshi de Galáxia estava atrás dela para roubar sua semente estelar, ele havia se oferecido para ocupar o lugar daquele que havia feito ela chorar, que a havia deixado solitária ... e quando partiram, também havia dito que nunca a esqueceria, mas, aparentemente, ela não entendeu . Não compreendeu . E seu jeito meigo e singelo fora suficiente para não o deixar irritado com isso . 

- Eu não posso ! Não posso fazer isso ! Não posso destruir a amizade que tenho com ela !

- Acha que ela gostaria de vê-la assim, sofrendo desse jeito ? Se ela é sua amiga, com certeza gostaria de ouvir essas suas palavras, se isso tirasse esse peso enorme do seu ombro . 

- Mas ela é comprometida ! Ela ... ela ... ela já tem alguém que ocupe seu coração ! Já tem .... já tem ... – Fighter perde o controle por completo, caindo em um chora incontrolável . 

Aquilo doía, e muito . Não queria se lembra . Não queria ter que tornar a fazer aquilo . 

Sua princesa sabia ser cruel, muito cruel, pois a estava fazendo passar por tudo aquilo ... novamente .

- Por que, princesa ? Por que ? Por que me tortura ? O que eu fiz de mal para vossa majestade ? Não a servi ? Não fui fiel ? Não fui leal ? Eu a irritei ? – a mesma continuava seu lamento em meio a lágrimas de desespero – Por acaso em algum momento eu fui uma má serva ? Agi contra seus interesses ? Não a protegi corretamente ? É a minha música que não a agrada ? Por favor, majestade, se em algum momento eu não fui uma serva digna de sua presença , diga-me agora, e eu aceitarei de bom grado minha punição, mas por favor ... não me torture ... não ... me .. .torture ... por favor ...

- Quem está torturando quem aqui ? Fighter, você é a única culpada por isso . Você ... você não está permitindo que outros a ajudem, que compartilhem de sua dor . Mesmo que eu tenha passado por algo parecido, ainda assim cada pessoa reage de forma diferente a uma situação . 

- Eu não posso ! Não tenho esse direito ! Ela ... ela tem uma vida ! Tem amigas que a apoiam ! Tem uma família ! Um lar ! Eu não quero ... não posso ... não tenho o direito de tirar isso dela !

- Pois vá até ela e lhe diga isso, Seya . Diga-lhe o que sente, bem alto e claro . Não será por sua causa que ela perderá tudo o que conquistou . E se você a ama tanto assim, não estará sendo sincera consigo mesma se desistir assim tão facilmente . Vá até ela, diga-lhe ... e se depois disso, ainda sentir um enorme aperto no coração, uma vontade enorme de compartilhar com ela o resto de sua existência ... então, minha amiga ... lute por ela . Com todas as suas forças . Conquiste-a . Tome-a para você . Duvido que ela consiga resistir se você se apresentar com metade da determinação que teve para me resgatar . Vá e lute por ela enquanto há tempo, Seya ... antes que se arrependa pelo fim de seus dias . Se ela vale a pena, então vá . Enfrente os amigos, a família ... o namorado dela, até . Mostre a ele que você também nutre um amor supremo por ela, e que não vai deixá-la escapar assim, de mão beijada . Mostre aos amigos, a família dessa pessoa que o que você sente não é fruto de um egoísmo para tê-la, tampouco um desejo passageiro de possui-la ... mostre que a ama . Vá, Seya ... siga sua vida ... viva cada uma de suas decisões, aprenda com elas ... mas não passe o tempo todo se culpando pelo que fez ou deixou de fazer . Cometa erros e viva os erros, pois só assim irá progredir . 

Sailor Star Fighter se ergue, enxugando as lágrimas . 

A princesa era uma mulher sábia . Extremamente sábia . 

Não foi a toa que se arriscou pela mesma por todo o universo .

- Mesmo que eu faça isso, Majestade ... eu não posso . Não posso abandoná-la agora, em um momento como esse . O planeta está se recuperando, estamos fazendo alianças com planetas vizinhos ... Não sou irresponsável a ponto de abandoná-la agora . 

- Não estará me abandonando . Tenho Healer e Maker, lembra ? Ambas estão se esforçando ao máximo, assim com você, para recuperar o planeta . E eu tenho os guardas para me proteger . E cada cidadão deste planeta tem se esforçado ao máximo, Seya . Vá . Por favor . Será uma pena não ter mais minha amiga ao meu lado ... mas ficarei mais feliz se você se retirar durante algum tempo para resolver seus problemas particulares .

- Mas eu não posso, Majestade ! Ela ... ela ... ela ... ela vive em outro planeta !

- Mesmo ? – Kakyuu encara Fighter de maneira curiosa . Outro planeta ? Curioso . Interessante, na verdade . Mas não muito estranho . Afinal, sua guerreira vagou pelo universo durante muito tempo , Tempo demais para ficar sozinha . Não duvidava que tivesse encontrado alguém que tivesse cativado seu coração . Mas o que fazer ? Realmente Seya faria falta ... mas se por um lado a guerreira Fighter estava em perfeitas condições, o mesmo não podia ser dito de Seya . Mas uma coisa era verdade : tantos outros fariam o que Fighter faz com enorme prazer . A protegeriam . Cuidariam do planeta . Se esforçariam para faze-lo voltar ao que era antes . – nesse caso, Sailor Star Fighter ... eu a liberto de seu juramento de Senshi .

continua ....


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV – O Desabafo de Healer**

**Já passou por uma situação em que você estava em um beco sem saida ? Já se sentiu totalmente encurralado, como se não soubesse o que fazer ? **

**Ela, já . **

**Singrando o céu ao seu redor, seu corpo voava sem controle, uma vez que perdera a noção de quantas vezes já fizera isso . Ou quantas vezes tal movimento fora uma opção sua .**

**Mas a mesma não conseguia pensar no que fazer . Estava em um beco sem saida , acuada, e suas opções, embora poucas e bem lógicas, não eram as melhores . **

**Ela só precisava reagir . **

**- INFERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER !!!!**

**Era isso que dava comentar assuntos delicados com as amigas sem um plano definido ....**

**Ela se perguntava aonde havia errado .**

**Mas a resposta era óbvia demais . **

**Uma alternativa lhe fora oferecida, mas não a que lhe agradava . Uma resposta era óbvia, mas não a que ela queria dar .**

**Então, como alguém de sua posição, ela tomou a decisão mais sensata : foi até suas companheiras de equipe .**

**Teve que esperar algumas horas para encontrá-las, pois as mesmas estavam em missão, mas ela aguardou pacientemente . Reprimiu seus sentimentos, tendo em vista que uma decisão séria seria tomada . Suportou as piadinhas de suas colegas, mas de todo o seu coração, preferia as piadas ao invés da reação delas . **

**Afinal, ela já esperava por algo parecido . Gritos, confusões, discussões ... mas não isso . Não uma briga , ainda mais dentro do palácio . Ainda bem que estavam em uma sala reservada e bastante espaçosa, apesar de que o barulho deveria estar chamando a atenção dos demais guardas . **

**Mas ela estava sem opção, mesmo . Contou a elas, confessou sobre seus medos e temores, sobre o que sentia, e o quanto sentia . Contou para elas a dor e tristeza que sofria, fruto de uma amor distante, junto do receio de tomar uma decisão que com certeza a deixaria em dúvidas . **

**O que veio a seguir lhe rendeu surpresas . A expressão de Maker mudo da água para o vinagre, como ela imaginava . Da última vez que o vira assim, fora quando ele ficou ferido na Terra e ele o proibiu de se encontrar as Senshis de lá . **

**Obviamente a ocasião era bem diferente . Na primeira estavam procurando sua princesa . Nesta, ele estava prestes a decidir se iria ou não abandoná-la .**

**Claro, tentar explicar isso para suas companheiras era algo bem mais complicado, ainda mais quanto a mais moderada delas apensa observava enquanto a mais temperamental lhe dava uma tremenda surra . **

**Mas afinal,  o que houve ali ? Por que lutar ? Que gritassem, que xingassem, que a insultassem, mas ... lutar ? E no palácio ? **

**Sem sombra de dúvida Healer havia passado dos limites há muito tempo .**

**Fora o fato de que estava ameaçando o palácio . Em verdade estavam no salão de treinos dos guardas, mas mesmo assim isso era admissivel, fora o fato de que colocava em risco a vida de sua princesa .**

**Não, sua Rainha .**

**- LASER DA ESTRELA FUGAZ !**

**Ambos os golpes se chocam, gerando uma onda na direção das duas Senshis . Healer é empurrada para trás, mas consegue ficar de pé, ao passo que Fighter, que estava nas alturas, é arremessada contra a parede, chocando-se violentamente contra ela e atingindo o chão com igual dano . **

**Balançando a cabeça, a mesma se ergue, um pouco baleada . **

**Aparentemente Healer não gostou da reação dela, visto que vinha em sua direção .**

**Ignorando sua dor Fighter avança, chocando-se com o punho de Healer, ocorrendo o mesmo com ela .**

**- Traidora !**

**- Modere suas palavras !**

**Healer salta, tocando na parede e tomando impulsto, jogando seu corpo contra Fighter, a qual se esquiva . Não obstante, a amiga que estava em movimento, aproveita a situação e continua golpeando, enquanto Fighter vai recuando cada vez mais . Em um rápido lance ela atinge Fighter, mas a mesma dá uma joelhada e emenda com um gancho de direita na companheira, de modo que enquanto ela cai, Healer é novamente arremessada para trás , sem se deixar intimidar e erguendo-se novamente .**

**- Levante-se, traidora ! Não sou como Maker ! Não pense que vai escapaz da ira da Senshi da Estrela Infernal !**

**- Não pense você, Yaten – ela se apoia na mão esquerda e fica curvada – que eu vou permitir que você me atinja dessa maneira . Se continuar insistindo com isso, eu, a Senshi da Estrela Lutadora, não hesitarei em me defender .**

**- Como ousa usar tal título ? Como tem coragem de ainda se proclamar Senshi da Estrela Lutadora ? Você é uma traidora, isso sim !**

**- Traidora ? Eu vou fazer você engolir essas palavras ! – ela avança novamente, e ambas se chocam .**

**- Sua traidora !**

**- Quem você pensa que é para me chamar assim ? Quando trai nossa soberana ? me sacrifiquei tanto quanto você por ela, nem mais, nem mesno !**

**- Traidora ... e covarde ! Não tem condição de suportar a pressão e age assim ! Vá embora, Fighter ! Vá para longe cuidar de seus próprios interesses ! – Fighter estava imobilizada, bem debaixo de Healer, enquanto que a mesma puxava seu cabelo .**

**- Covarde ? Ao contrário de você, eu não estou tendo medo de compartilhar o que estou sentindo – ela gira o corpo derrubando Healer, erguendo-se e chutando-a . A mesma segura sua perna e a derruba novamente, até que ambas rolam e se erguem, saltando e lutando  no meio do salto, ora usando de sua velocidade superior para correr pelas paredes, ora quicando até o teto . **

**- Como tem coragem de jogar isso na minha cara, Fighter ? **

**- Só estou sendo sincera, "Yaten" .**

**- Yaten ? Yaten ? – a mesma estava parada no outro canto , ao passo que Fighter estava de pé em um cavalo-de-pau – não me venha com esses jogos ! Você pode muito bem ser "Seya", se quiser ... mas eu sou Sailor Star Healer, entendeu ? Faz bem o seu tipo, seu inconsequente ! Nunca se preocupou com as coisas, nós sempre tinhamos que limpar a sua barra ! Sempre !**

**- Nós ? ele salta e se aproxima – em Persek-12 um karilyano te iludiu com uma ilusão de nós, e se não fosse pela gente, você estaria na barriga dela a essa hora ! Em Peuter, você quase iniciou uma guerra por que colocou na cabeça que a soberana de lá era nossa princesa ! Que você pensa que é ? Você nõa passa de um esquentadinho que se acha o senhor de tudo !**

**- Pelo menos eu não esqueço das minhas prioridades e fico dando encima do que é dos outros !**

**- Do que é ... dos outros ? **

**Fighter agarra Healer e ambos vão se movimentando, chocando-se contra a parede . A cada instante eles se chocam em algum ponto, deixando marcas enorme no local . **

**- Traidor ! Como tem coragem de se dizer um servo leal ? Acha que é o único que sofre, é ? **

**- E você acha que eu não sei ? Pensa que é o único santo, que nunca vai errar ? Abra os olhos !**

** - Abrir meus olhos ? – ele solta Fighter – pois bem ,  a rainha te dispensou a oportunidade de ser liberto de seu juramento sem perder a honra, e o que você faz ? **

**- Eu não aceitei de cara – ele para, aceitando aquela aparente trégua temporária – disse que iria pensar a respeito ? **

**- Pensar a respeito ... VOCÊ DISSE QUE IRIA PENSAR A RESPEITO ? **

**- Sim ! Eu tenho esse direito !**

**A mão de Healer segue pelo ar, acertando a face de Fighter, fazendo-a virar o rosto . **

**- Não, você não tem . **

**- Ora, sua ...**

**- Ora sua ... o que ? Vamos, diga-me . O que vai dizer ? Quer me xingar ? Quer continuar brigando ? O que pensa que está fazendo ? Acha que eu não sinto ? Acha que eu não estou triste ? Que é só você que está triste por causa daquela garota ? E eu ? E Maker ? Acha que é fácil reconstruir um planeta ? E a pressão que sentimos ? Todos contam conosco. Mesmo que cada um esteja se esforçando, eles estào se espelhando no nosso exemplo para reconstruir o mundo, entendeu ? EM NÓS ! Você perdeu o direito de pensar em si próprio quando abraçou a causa ! Perdeu o direito de pensar no seu bem próprio quando fez um juramente – ela cospe no chão – eu fiz um juramente à coroa .... e ele se estende a cada pessoa que a colocar . A partir desse momento, minha vida deixou de ser precioso, em prol de uma pessoa . E não faço isso pelo poder dela, pela beleza ou pelas palavras . Mas pela sua capacidade, seu modo de inspirar as pessoas, seu desejo de resolver os problemas e governar . É nisso que eu acredito, pois enquanto existir a soberana de nosso planeta, em qualquer lugar poderemos recomeçar, enquanto existir alguém que entenda que governar é muito mais do que exercer o poder, nosso povo existirá . E eu a sirvo por causa disso . Não sou grandioso . Sou apenas uma guerreira . Mas eu enxerguei que até os grandes precisam de ajuda, de apoio, de alguém para estar ao seu lado . E você ... você recebeu essa função . Dos três, você teve a honra maior, de estar ao seu lado, apoiando-a e aconselhando e um momento desses . E É ISSO QUE VOCÊ FAZ, SEU TRAIDOR ? É ASSIM QUE RETRIBUI ? ACHA QUE É A ÚNICA A SE SENTIR SOLITÁRIA ? – ela friza os olhos e abaixa a voz – quantas vezes acha que eu tive frio no espaço ? Ou que eu me afeiçoei por algum nativo de outro mundo ? Uma ? Dez ? VINTE ? Quantas vezes senti uma dor enorme em meu peito por ter que abandonar um mundo no qual a princesa não estava, largando para trás as esperanças de uma nova vida ? Ou Maker ? – ela olha para a colega, a qual estivera apenas observando – ela não se expoem muito ... sabia que em Persec ela se apaixonou ? Está surpresa ? Eu também . Descobri quando partimos, encontrei ela chorando, e muito . Por que essa cara ? Está se sentindo suja ? Cruel ? Egoísta ? Pois pode ter certeza de que sim, Fighter ! Se é isso que você quer, então vá em frente . Não preciso de uma Senshi tão ... tão ... covarde como você ! Posso muito bem arranjar outra pessoa para ajudar a rainha ! Qualquer um pode fazer isso em seu lugar ! – ela caminha até a porta, batendo a mesma e deixando uma desolada Fighter ali . **

**Não esperava tamanha reação, nem um pouco . **

**Mas isso apenas a deixava cada vez mais louca . **

**O que fazer ? Como fazer ? **

**E onda estava agora a determinação da Senshi da Estrela da Luta ? Por acaso fora vencida pelas palavras da Senshi da Estrela Infernal ? **

**Não era justo ... não era nem um pouco justo ! Ficar ali se remoendo não levaria a lugar algum !**

**- Decida-se de uma vez, Fighter  .**

**- Maker, eu ... eu sinto muito . Eu não queria ... não tinha o direito de tocar em sua ferida, eu .... **

**- Chorar não vai fazer as coisas fazer ao normal, Fighter .**

**- Eu não queria . **

**- Você queria sim, Fighter . Por acaso esperava algo diferente ? Sabe muito bem do temperamento de Healer ... você a conhece muito bem .**

**- Mas ... será que é um crime tão grave ? Eu ... eu não suporto mais o que eu ...**

**- Repita isso .**

**- Até você ? Quer me crucificar também ? Não é justo ! **

**- Ninguém disse que era ... e eu não irei perder meu tempo repetindo o que já foi dito . Mas você está agindo de maneira errada .**

**- E acha que eu não sei ? Healer tem razão, eu não deveria nem ter cogitado a ...**

**- Refiro-me a sua atitude . Você sabia o que aconteceria, e mesmo assim, veio esperando aceitação .Tenho novidades para você, não se pode agradar a todos tampouco conseguir aceitação e aprovação de todos . Não te apoio, que isso fique bem claro ... não pense que minha omissão dessa discussão que teve com Healer signifique que eu veja com bons olhos o que você quer fazer ... mas é isso que você deve ter em mente, Seya .**

**- Taiki ...**

**- Particularmente falando, e eu falo como amigo ... faça o que você achar melhor . No passado larguei um amor pela minha missão, e não me arrependo . Hoje a missão foi cumprida, e me orgulho muito dela . Mas as vezes bate em meu peito algo diferente, uma espécie de saldade . Depois eu consegui retornar, apenas para descobrir que o planeta da pessoa que um dia eu amei não era mais o mesmo . Ele estava em guerra quando partirmos, e nossa missão não nos permitiu ficar lá por muito tempo . **

**- Está dizendo ... esta dizendo que eu devo ir antes que algo aconteça por lá e eu nunca mais tenha a chance de vê-la novamente, é isso ? **

**- Estou dizendo, minha cara amiga ... estou dizendo para fazer algo, tomar uma decisão , antes que fique o resto dos seus dias se amargurando por isso . As pessoas tem formas diferentes de reagir a cada situação, a cada problema . Healer reagiu daquela forma . Não foi a maneira mais apropriada de tratar uma irmã de batalha, mas foi o tratamento que um desertor receberia . Quanto a mim, eu só posso me concentrar no meu trabalho, recuperando-me lentamente, esperando que um daí essas chagas possam ser curadas .  Seja o que for que você venha a fazer, Sailor Star Fighter ... faça . Eu não irei apoiá-la ... mas também não irei condena-la . **

**Ela lhe dá as costas, caminhado lentamente para a saída, deixando Fighter ajoelhada no chão, pensando nas palavras de ambas .**

**Yaten e Taiki . **

**Sailor Star Healer e Sailor Star Maker .**

**A fúria e a calma .**

**Duas faces da mesma moeda . **

**A cura e a criação .**

**No fim, acabou ficando da mesma forma em que havia chegado ali . **

**Sozinha e em dúvidas . **

**Muitas dúvidas . **

**E agora ? O que seguir ? O sonho ou a obrigação ? O amor ou a honra ? A paixão ou a lealdade ? **

**O que fazer ? **

**Como fazer ? **

**E o pior ... até quando fazer ? **

**Continua ...**


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V – guarde um tempo para o amor**

**- Eu vim ...**

**- Por que precisa de ajuda . Quer conselhos . Ou melhor, precisa que alguém lhe diga algo diferente do que ouviu de suas próprias companheiras, estou certa ? **

**- Sim ....**

**Ela abaixava sua cabeça em sinal de reconhecimento a sabedoria da anciã diante que estava diante dela . **

**De todas as guerreiras da "velha turma",  aquela era a que ela mais admirava . **

**E a única sobrevivente . **

**- Spyker-sensei, eu ...**

**Shhh – ela faz um movimento com os dedos e se ergue . Diante de Fighter, uma mulher alta e robusta,  apesar do rosto ser de alguém com mais de cinquenta anos – vamos tomar algo, Fighter .**

**Ela fica parada aonde estava, observando a anciã .**

**Sailor Star Spyker . **

**A guerreira . A lenda . A grande mestra, a qual não só fora uma das guardas pessoais da princesa kakyuu, como também treinou três gerações de Starlights .**

**- Diga-me, Fighter – ela esquentava um chá para ambos tomarem, enquanto parecia ter sua atenção tomada para outro ponto – esteve no sistema Solar recentemente, não é mesmo ? **

**- Sim, Spyker-sensei .**

**- "Sensei" ? **

**- Perdão, mestra ! Eu ... eu ... adquiri alguns vicios de linguagem do povo da Terra, perdão . **

**- Conhecimento não é motivo de vergonha, Fighter ... e muitas vezes a ignorância também não . Acessei os relatórios que vocês fizeram . Então a filha da rainha Serenity ainda vive ... muito curioso isso .**

**- A senhora ... a senhora a conhece ? – havia uma expressão de espanto nos olhos de Fighter , mas no instante seguinte ela se dá conta do que fez – perdão, perdão, mestra ! Me desculpe por ser tão ... tão ...**

**- A curiosidade não é motivo de vergonha, Fighter . Na verdade, a maioria dos conceitos morais mudam dependendo do tempo e do local em que você está . Não estamos no planeta Hermes, não precisa ter vergonha sua falta de informação . Diga-me, por algum acaso vocês passaram por Vênus ? **

**- Como ? Vênus ? Eu ... eu ouvi falar dele, mestre . É um dos corpos celestes mais brilhantes daquele sistema e ....**

**- Então não passaram por lá .**

**- Não . Estavamos preocupados demais com a princesa .**

**- Nem ao menos se deram ao luxo de, pelo menos uma ver, vislumbrá-lo à noite ? Jovens – ela se vira, oferecendo uma xicará para a Sailor – nunca tem tempo para nada, estão tão preocupados com o futuro, que sequer cogitam em aproveitar o presente .**

**Ambas caminham até a sala de estar de Spyker, e a mesma se senta, convidando Fighter para acompanhá-la . **

**O chá era delicioso, ela pensava . As ervas usadas neste se tornaram raras em todo o planeta depois do que Galáxia fizera . Onde sua mestra as teria encontrado ? **

**- Então ... **

**- Eu ... eu preciso de usa ajuda, mestra . Já não sei o que fazer . Não consigo pensar em nenhuma solução !**

**- Mesmo ? Me parece é que você não consegue tomar uma decisão . **

**- Justamente ! Se eu for embora, estarei traindo a rainha . Se ficar, a dor me corroerá ! Por favor, grande mestra Spyker ... me ajude !**

**- Se você quisesse um treinamento especial, eu lhe aplicaria um . Se estivesse procurando um rapaz para te distrair, eu te indicaria alguém do seu tipo . Se estivesse precisando tirar alguns dias para repousar, eu lhe indicaria alguns planetas próximos e ótimos para repousar . Mas é só isso que eu posso fazer . Não posso influenciar sua decisão, Fighter .Não posso decidir por você .**

**- Mas mestra, eu ... eu ... **

**- Healer e Maker ficaram muito irritadas com você, disso eu posso saber só pela sua presença aqui . Ninguém perturba uma Senshi aposentada a não ser que seja sério .**

**- Eu ... me desculpe, sensei . Eu não queria, perdão, irei me retirar e ...**

**- Não precisa ir, Fighter . É só modo de falar, não quis dizer que sua presença me incomoda ... vamos, seja sincera comigo . Gosto disso mais do que tudo . Você quer partir de Kinmoku para resolver negócios pendentes que irão te tomar bastante tempo , pelo que entendi . Não tenha medo . Você faz parte da terceira geração de Starlights treinadas por mim . Eu mesma fui membra ativa das duas primeiras que treinei e fiz parte da formação antes destas . Tive amigos de armas em três gerações e agora estou diante de uma guerreira da quarta geração depois de mim . Não dê voltas, diga-me de uma vez por todas qual é o seu problema . Não se preocupe, será dificil eu me surpreender . **

**- Estou apaixonada, mestra .**

**Spyker ergue a sombrancelha, demonstrando uma leve surpresa diante de sua discipula .**

**- Tanto assim ? **

**- Até a última gota da minha alma, mestra .**

**- Sei – ela se ergue e caminha pela sala, rodeando Fighter e parando bem atrás dela – já passei por tal coisa antes . A antecessora de Healer morreu em Elinoir por causa do mesmo problema .**

**- Mesmo .... problema ? – Fighter erguia a sombrancelha, curiosa com a revelação – pelo que eu estudei a respeito das ultimas formações, a Sailor Star Healer anterior morreu no desolado planeta Elinoir após tentar impedir que um meteoro o atingisse . O que é estranho era que ela era conhecida pela sua forma fria de analisar os fatos e não se deixar levar pelas emoções . É uma causa nobre tentar salvar o povo de um planeta, mas ela deveria saber que tinha obrigações maiores para ...**

**- Ela morreu por amor, Fighter . Simplesmente . Como consta em nossos registros, Elinoir estava na rota de colisão de um meteoro de grandes proporções . Felizmente o planeta não estava próximo o suficiente para representar algum problema para nós . Durante meses enquanto muitos pesquisavam alguma forma de evitar o choque, os nativos começaram a viajar para outros planetas bucando refugio . No entanto ... havia um homem pelo qual Healer havia se apaixonado e feito juras de amor eterno . E, acima de tudo, ele amava seu mundo com unhas e dentes, de modo que em momento algum desistiu de salvá-lo . Seu amor era tão grande , que ele preferiu continuar ali , mesmo sabendo o que aconteceria – ela toca no ombro de Fighter – admiro isso . Um amor ferrenho pela sua pátria natal . Nem as Starlights podiam deter aquele meteoro, nem mesmo usando todo o seu poder . Fighter, Maker e Healer daquela formação haviam sido enviadas para garantirem a transferencia da pessoas há tempo . Quanto a mim, eu apenas monitorava elas daqui . Poderia ter ido até lá ajudá-las , mas eu sabia que não estaria aqui para  sempre . Não podia me tornar uma muleta para as Starlights . Dei ordens claras a Healer para sair de lá, para abandonar o planeta . Mas ela preferiu ficar com seu amado até o último momento . Foi uma enorme perda . As antecessoras Maker e Fighter ficaram imensamente furiosas . Afinal, ele poderia ter saido de lá . Ela o tiraria de lá com todo o prazer . Teria levado-o para Kinmoku, teria até abandonado o cargo de Starlight por ele para que pudessem viver juntos . No fim ela morreu não pelo planeta, mas por amor a ele . Aquele tolo**

**- Ele foi um tolo por amar seu planeta até o fim, mestra ? **

**- Não . Ele foi um tolo por desperdiçar o amor daquela mulher . Sabe, Fighter ... muitos dizem que o amor é lindo, que o que importa é as pessoas poderem ficar juntas e que nada as separaria ... mas na verdade, são as próprias pessoas que colocam as barreiras entre si, são elas mesmas quem geram os problemas . A vida é simples, são as pessoas que as tornam complicadas . Ele tinha uma opção simples, a qual lhe foi ofertada divesas vezes, a qual era aceitar o destino . **

**- Minha antecessora como Fighter deve ter ficado realmente furiosa com ele . **

**- Sim, mas não pelos motivos que você imagina . Não foi pelo fato da companheira ter morrido, isso era uma dor que ela iria se acostumar com o tempo, tampouco com o fato de ter ficado de mãos atadas diante da destruição do planeta . O que a irritou foi o fato de ele não ter se compadecido de sua companheira, de ter preferido morrer com o planeta do que deixar ela viver . Mas cada pessoa enfrenta os problemas de foma diferente . **

**- E ... aonde a senhora quer chegar com isso ? Que eu devo decidir algo e seguir até o fim ? **

**- Foi louvável a atitude de Healer . Ela abdicou das companheiras, de seu posto, de sua familia ... tudo . Nem olhou para trás, apenas fez o que queria fazer . Esse é o seu problema, você se preocupa muita com a opinião das outras pessoas . Não devia . Eu não me preocupei quando as mandei para fora daqui .**

**Fighter consente com a cabeça, lembrando-se do passado,  quando seu planeta fora invadido e quase destruído . **

**Quase . **

**Mestra Spyker havia impedido isso . **

**Foi a luta que ninguém viu . **

**Tudo planejado . Galáxia havia assassinado a sangue frio aquele que seria o futuro soberano de Kinmoku, e estava prestes a fazer o mesmo com a princesa Kakyuu . Elas mesmas, Fighter, Maker e Healer estavam sem forças para lutar, uma vez que o inimigo era algo que defendia sua compreensão . **

**Até que Mestra Spyker interviu . **

**Mas as mesmas não tiveram chance de verem a luta . Mestra Spyker haiva ordenado que elas fossem embora dali com a princesa . No entanto, as palavras dela pareciam ter perdido a autoridade que possuía, visto que as três se recusavam a irem embora sem dar a Galáxia o que merecia . **

**Não tiveram tal oportunidade . Sua treinadora usou de seu poder para enviar a princesa para longe dali, e as mesmas não tiveram opção a não ser irem atrás da princesa . **

**E nào fora a toa que ela queria que suas alunas tivessem saido antes : Se fossem elas quem tivessem tirado a princesa do planeta, teriam sido poupadas de uma busca insensante durante anos e anos . Como se recusaram a acatar tal ordem, Spyker simplesmente enviou sua soberana para o cosmos, onde ela estaria segura . **

**O que aconteceu em seguida era um mistério . Não havia ninguém presente para testemunhar o que houve . **

**Quando finalmente retornaram ao planeta, encontrarem algumas aldeias se reconstruindo, e o castelo totalmente restaurado graças a sua mestra . A mesma estivera incentivando e dando forças para su povo, dizendo que suas alunas retornariam com sua princesa, que tinha confiança nelas . **

**Não imaginava como retribuir tal ato de confiança .**

**- Muitos chamaram vocês três de covardes, sabia ? Disseram que eram o galho fraco, o elo fraco, que abandoram o planeta . E com o tempo, isso já estava se tornando uma crença entre a maioria, estavam até querendo me tornar sua nova rainha, vejam só . **

**- Mestra ... e se nós tivessemos falhado ? Como confiar algo tão grande a nós ? **

**- Por que eu vi os olhos de vocês três naquela hora, Fighter . Ambas estavam dispostas a lutar contra Galáxia até que morressem . Se tivessem metade daquela determinação para buscar e proteger sua princesa, então não falhariam . Tal força é a maior de todas, é aquela que nos impulsiona mesmo quando tudo está contra nós . Você não deve tomar uma decisão baseada no que os outros pensarão de você . Isso é uma mera consequencia do todo . Você deve se preocupar primeiramente com você mesma . **

**- Mesmo que seja uma decisão egoísta ? **

**- Todos somos egoístas, Fighter . ****Eu, você ... no fim das contas, acabamos sacrificando um grande numero por um grupo pequeno . Se não fosse assim, ambas não teriam ido atrás da princesa, teriam ficado aqui no planeta e ajudá-lo na reconstrução,, deixando Kakyuu largada a própria sorte . A Healer anterior morreu por egoísmo . Ela amava uma pessoa, mas acima de tudo possuía uma obrigação com o nosso povo . **

**- Isso está ficando complicado demais . Eu nunca deveria ter sido nomeada uma Starlight . **

**- Não diga isso . Sabe por que as Starlights inpiram tanto as pessoas ? Por que elas vem do meio delas, mesmo . Pais de familia, filhos, mães, irmãs ... a geração na qual eu me tornei um Starlight era formada única e exclusivamente por guardas do palácio, e no fim das contas acabamos por carregar o estigma de sermos os protetores apenas da realeza . As três gerações seguintes, o que incluia a sua, eram formadas por todo o tipo de pessoa . Soldados, fazendeiros, professores ... eles eram escolhidos de qualquer lugar entre o povo, e as pessoas tinham um sentimento de igualdade, de que realmente havia um semelhante protegendo-os . E não há nada pior do que ter sua própria gente vendo-o como um estranho, Fighter . **

**- Muitas pessoas olham para mim como se eu fosse uma heróina ... eu nào quero decepcioná-las .**

**- Foi justamente nisso que eu pensei quando sugeri que as próximas gerações de Starlights deveriam ter integrantes de todos os tipos, Fighter . Pessoas comuns, que possuiam falhas e que não as ocultavam tentando parecerem gigantes inabaláveis . Guerreiras dispostas a sacrificarem suas vidas pelo planeta, mas que também sejam vistas como seres humanos como outro qualquer . Não tenha medo de sua decisão Fighter . Tomamos decisões a todo e qualquer momento . A única coisa que você tem a temer e não tomá-las . Essa é uma das piores coisas que podem lhe acontecer, quando você não as tomas, ou pior, quando alguém lhe tira o direito de tomá-la . Não pense no que eu disse . Não se sinta properida a tomar uma decião justamente pelo o que eu acabei de dizer . Tome uma decisão somente se você quiser, quando quiser e pelo que quiser, Fighter . E não tenha medo delas . Acertando ou errando, são exatamente as nossas decisões diante das crises e dos problemas que nos fazem crescer, que nos fazem amadurecer e nos tornarmos pessoas melhores . Acredite em seu coração, acredite em seu próprio espirito, Fighter . Eu acredito . Suas amigas acreditam, apesar de não dizerem nada, e nossa soberana também . **

**- Eu .... obrigada, Spyker-sensei . Muito obrigada .**


	6. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

**As estrelas eram belas . Astros únicos, sem a menor comparação . **

**Asteroides tinham suas propriedades . Cometas também . **

**Mas, entre os que mais se destavam, estavam os planeta . Eram os únicos capazes de gerar vida e mantê-la . E somente eles . **

**Não era a toa que eles eram os responsáveis por gerarem os seres mais fantásticos do universo, em especial um planeta azul, o qual se encontrava a anos-luzes de distância . **

**Diante dele, até o brilho de uma estrela de quinta magnitude era insignificante . **

**Até mesmo o brilho do principal astro daquele sistema . **

**Afinal, como classifica r Por um acaso um planeta era mais importante que uma estrela, ou uma estrela viria a ser mais importante do que uma estrela ? **

**Nenhuma informação era verdadeira . **

**Mas também nenhuma delas era falsa . **

**No fim, ambos estavam juntos, até mesmo pelo fim dos tempos . Mas, nesse aspecto, as estrelas eram companheiras mais fiéis, pois mesmo após sua partida, seu brilho acompanhava seu companheiro por milhares de anos . Afinal, quem poderia imaginar que o brilho que vê no céu à noite, na verdade pertenceu a uma estrela que já partiu há milhões de anos atrás ? **

**Nesse exato momento, ele seguia esse caminho . Estava atrás de um planeta . Ou melhor, um astro, que embora não seja um planeta, demonstrou enorme capacidade para gerar vida e mantê-la . **

**Um grande grau de compreensào para atrair amigos e mantê-los . **

**E ele sempre estaria ali, perto dela . **

**Seu destino era certo .**

**Mas seu caminho, nem tanto . **

**Muito poderia acontecer . Muita coisa poderia surgir em seu caminho, disso não duvidava . Passara bastante tempo no frio do espaço sideral para ter exata noção desse tipo de coisa . Sabia que estava indo em direção a um caminho perigoso, o qual apresentava diversas opções e variantes . **

**Algo que ela compreendia muito bem . **

**Nem a certeza do que encontrar lá ela tinha . Tudo pode ter mudad, ou não . Muito pode ter acontecido, ou não . **

**Quem poderia dizer o que encontrária ? Podia imaginar muito bem imaginar a reação das companheiras de sua amada lua, a reação delas . **

**Estariam bem ? **

**Teriam se realizado como pessoas ? **

**Não sabia . **

**O seu caminho era cheio de perigos e medos . Alegrias e tristezas . **

**Mas, em momento algum, ela duvidava de que era para lá que ela queria ir . **

**E, mesmo que tudo desse errado ... mesmo que seu destino fosse fracassar, fosse ter o ódio, o rancor, a ira e o ressentimento de todos aqueles pelos quais um dia lutou com unhas e dentes, que fosse assim . **

**Pois , se tinha algo do que ela não poderia se arrepender, era de não ter feito o que mais desejou : ser sincera consigo mesma . Admitir publicamente o que sentia, o que passava, o que mais desejava, o que mais ansiava . **

**Ser feliz por se aceitar, mesmo que isso causasse desconforto para outros . **

**Ao menos uma vez, em toda a sua vida, fazer algo que ela nunca fez : ser um pouco egoísta e pensar em si mesma, e somente nela mesma . **

**Era pedir demais ? **

**Talvez, considerando sua posição, seu status, sua função . **

**Mas não podia agradar a todas as pessoas . Inevitávelmente encontraria pessoas descontentes com seus atos . **

**Quanto a isso, paciência . Errar fazia parte de sua concepção . Tinha o direito de errar, precisava errar para seguir adiante . **

**E, se depois de um milhão de anos ela continuasse errando, então significava uma única coisa  .**

**Estava viva . **

**Viva e seguindo seu caminho eterno de aprendizagem, o qual muitos seguem, e outros o esquecem, ignoram o caminho que percorreram durante tanto tempo . **

**Um sinal de que e não era perfeita, era alguém sujeita a falhas como qualquer ser, e que se tornaria uma pessoa melhor a cada erro, a cada falha, a cada descoberto, a cada vez que tomou uma atitude errada, ou em que tomou uma decisão certa devido a uma experiência desastrosa . **

**Não esperava nada mais além disso . Iria se encontrar com aquela que dominava seu coração e, mesmo que ela a rejeitasse, sua luz não deixaria de brilhar para ela, nem mesmo no ponto mais distante do universo . **

**Jamais . **

*******

**            - Uma ilusão ... tudo é uma ilusão . **

**- Se a vida é uma ilusão, então é uma bem persistente, amiga . Vamos, temos muito o que fazer . Há muitos vilarejos espalhados ao redor de Kinmoku que necessitam de nosso apoio, e tantos outros planetas para forjar alianças . **

**- Eu ... eu não compreendo isso, amiga . Simplesmente não compreendo . Será que ela não percebe que é tudo inútil ? É tão claro, como ela pode não perceber ? Sabemos o resultado disso, nós sabemos !**

**- É algo que ela precisa fazer . **

**- Algo inútil, fútil e despendioso, pois sim ! Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que vai ser útil, que ela vai conseguir algo dali ! **

**- Não ... não acho que seja possível . Na verdade, dúvido muito que Fighter chegue na metade do caminho . Existe muita coisa para ela perceber antes . Muito o que aprender . Mas ... ainda assim, era algo que ela precisava fazer . Sabendo que vai se ferir mais ainda, ela mesmo assim foi atrás de seu maior desejo . Nunca poderia ser uma guerreira melhor com tal sentimento , o qual a bloquearia pelo fim dos tempos . **

**- Um sentimento ilógico e puramente fútil . Ela ignora todo o treinamento que teve, todo o temor pelo qual passou, todo o sofrimento pelo seu povo, apenas por um desejo egoísta . Única e puramente isso, egoísta . **

**- Mas não é isso que diferencia vocês das primeiras gerações de Starlights, Maker e Healer ? – ambas se viram ao som daquela voz e se curvam no mesmo instante . **

**- Spyker-sensei ! – ambas repetiam em unissomo enquanto se curvavam . **

**- Ergam-se ... estou aposentada, lembram-se ? **

**- A senhora sempre será sempre nossa mestra, Spyker-sensei .**

**- Sensei ... vejo que também adquiriram esses costumes do planeta Terra ... Mestra ... Sensei ... mas como eu dizia ... é isso o que as tornas guerreiras cada vez melhores, Maker . O fato de errarem e estarem fadadas a errarem eternamente . Há um velho ditado oriundo do planeta Vênus que diz que, quando três pessoas ou mais se unem de corpo e alma por um objetivo em comum, nada é capaz de derrotá-las . Mas, no entanto, todas as pessoas envolvidas devem ter isso em mente . Fighter partiu não apenas para satisfazer seu ego, seu orgulho e seu coração, mas também para entrar em paz consigo mesma . Ela nunca poderia ser uma Starlight a altura do que fora um dia com tal sentimento . Vocês enfrentaram Galáxia com todo o seu poder e resistiram tanto por que tinham um único objetivo, algo que refletia na alma, na essência de ambas ao mesmo tempo e a cada instante . Essa ligação que suas almas compartilhavam acabou por ser prejudicada, e Fighter precisava consertar isso, embora não tivesse idéia do que se tratava  . **

**- Mestra Spyker ... com todo o respeito, mas ... Fighter abandonou nosso povo !**

**- É um modo de se ver as coisas ... mas também é uma prova de que vocês não são as guerreiras inabaláveis que todos imaginavam serem . São pessoas comuns, sujeitas a falhas, e que nem sempre tomarão as decisões certas . Mas que, independente da situação, estarão tomando suas decisões não apenas por amor a sua soberana, mas por amor a todo o seu povo . Fighter não estaria sendo sincera com ela, com nosso povo tampouco com vocês enquanto guardasse esse sentimento dentro de si . **

**- Mesmo ela sabendo o que irá encontrar ? **

**- Alguém por acaso tem certeza do que virá depois ? Você pode me dizer o que acontecerá amanhã ? No sistema em que vocês lutaram, há um planeta chamado Plutão, em que alguns de seus habitantes possuiam a capacidade de prever o futuro, de enxergá-lo . Mas, mesmo assim, não era o futuro certo e perfeito, e sim apenas uma possibilidade , a possibilidade mais certa . Quem pode me dizer o que encontráremos quando sairmos daqui ? Alguma de vocês duas ? – Spyker segura uma estátua e a lança na direção de Healer, ela a segura e a coloca no chão – por que pegou a estátua ? **

**- Mestra, ela iria cair no chão e se quebrar .**

**- Como pode ter certeza disso ? Afinal, você a impediu de continuar seu trajeto . Talvez ela atingisse o chão e se partisse, ou talvez eu a impedisse de cair . Nunca saberemos, não é mesmo ? Da mesma forma que não podemos predizer o que acontecerá com Fighter . – ela para um pouco, observando suas discipulas, a qual estavam começando a entender aonde ela queria chegar – não podemos predizer nem mesmo o que acontecerá conosco .Quem nos garante que, quando saiamos daqui, não encontremos o inicio de uma revolta entre a população para derrubar Kakyuu ? Ou novos invasores ? Ou então, nossos aliados se voltem contra nós ? Ou que, de repente, encontremos uma nova Galáxia, ou um novo Chaos, iniciando uma nova Guerra das Sailors ? Não temos como saber . O futuro não é uma união de caminhos definidos, mas sim um número infinito de possibilidades que podem se tornar reais ou não . Ou nem mesmo isso . A nós, só é dado o direito de viver a vida da melhor maneira que pudermos viver . Claro que podemos planejar o futuro, nos prepararmos para ele, para as surpresas que ele ocasionalmente nos trará, mas viver preocupada com o futuro, ficar o resto de sua vida se precavendo contra o que possivelmente poderá vir, isso sim é um disperdicio . Nossa companheira tinha exatamente cada palavra minha em mente quando partiu . **

**- Mesmo sabendo o resultado final ? **

**- Quem pode dizer qual o resultado final ? E mesmo que o diga, quem garante que o simples fato de fazer isso não o altere ? Como você mesmo disse, minha cada discipula, é ilusão . É pura ilusão achar que os acontecimentos sempre irão ocorrer como o esperado ou planejado . Essa pessoa pela qual Fighter largou tudo ... o que nos garante que as coisas serão como imaginamos ? Afinal, muita coisa muda . Tudo mudo . O universo está em constante mudança, e uma única pessoa não é exceção . **

**- Mas ... a senhora não respondeu a minha pergunta, mestra . E o que diremos para a população ? **

**- A mesma coisa que eu fiz quando vocês partiram . Iremos "convencê-los",  contando a nossa versão dos fatos . Vamos, temos muito o que fazer . E pelo visto, terei que abandonar minha aposentadoria por alguns tempos . Realmente, como disse a guerreira que foi minha iniciadora na ordem das Starlights, "em nossa profissão, você nunca se aposenta." Vamos . Há muito o que ser feito . Muitos para alimentar, outros tantos para socorrer ... vilarejos distantes para contactar ... Starlights, ergam-se ! Temos um planeta para construir !**

**Ao som das palavras de Spyker, Maker e Healer se erguem, cada uma tomando seu caminho . **

**Da sacasa da torre, Spyker observava a cidade, as pessoas, cada uma dando o seu melhor .  **

**- Pois não, Healer ? – ela continuava observando a cidade, ao passo que a guerreira se aproximava . **

**- Mestra ... eu ... eu preciso de conselhos . **

**- Pois diga . Qual é o seu problema ? Se estiver ao meu alcance ...**

**- A mestra é uma pessoa muito sábia ... e peço perdão pela minha ignorãncia e incapacidade em compreender suas palavras ... mas eu ainda sinto por Fighter . **

**- Vocês são mais do que compaheiras, Healer ... são irmãs de armas . Amigas . Confidentes uma das outras . É normal tal reação . **

**- Mesmo assim, estou receosa . A senhora disse que o número de possibilidades é infinita, que não podemos predizer o que irá acontecer quando virarmos a esquina ... mas ainda assim, eu não consigo pensar de maneira diferente . Perdão, mestra . **

**- Não há nada para ser perdoado, Healer – ela se virava para a mesma – você não deve me ver como uma divindade . Se hoje posso dizer isso para você, é por que no começo errei muito . Não o bastante, mas errei . E confesso que muitas coisas que minha antiga mestra dizia, até hoje eu não compreendo . E sinceramente, acho que nunca compreenderei . O que quero lhe dizer é que há tempo para tudo, e que certas coisas só o tempo lhe dirá . E lhe ensinará, da melhor ou pior maneira possível . Certas coisas cada uma de vocês irá assimiliar normalmente, ou então, de uma forma que irá ficar marcada pelo resto de suas vidas . Mas é assim que as coisas funcionam . A vida é uma coisa simples, nós é que a complicamos . Como diria um antigo provérbio joviano, "se está disposto a dar sua vida pelo seu sonho, então é verdadeiro" .**

**- E ... o que isso quer dizer ? **

**- Não tem um sentido especifico . Depende do que cada pessoa interpretar . Dúvido mesmo que a interpretação que eu fiz a respeito desse provérbio seja a mesma da pessoa que me contou . **

**- Então, isso vale para minha amiga ? **

**- Vale para cada pessoa, até para você, independente da interpretação que você fizer dele . **

**- Certo . Obrigada pelas sábias palavras, mestra . Com sua licença – ela se vira e começa a caminhar, até que para e olha uma última vez para a sacada . – Mestra ...**

**- Sim ? **

**- O que ... o que a senhora acha realmente que vai acontecer ? Não o que pode vir a acontecer, mas com toda a experiência que a senhora tem ... o que acha que pode vir a acontecer ? **

**Havia um briho diferente nos olhos de Spyker, e a mesma mudava totalmente sua postura . Ao invés dos braços cruzados, estava totalmente descontraida, ao passo que observava o céu com um fluxo de vida tão grande em sua face, que parecia que era a primeira vez que contemplava a beleza das estrelas . **

**- O que pode acontecer .... sinceramente, eu não sei , e nem quero arriscar . Mas há uma certeza absoluta e verdade universal nisso : no dia de hoje, um capítulo se fechou na vida de Sailor Star Fighter . O que acontecerá nesse novo capítulo que ela iniciou, os perigos, os desafios, as tristezas, as decobertas, as alegrias e as decepções ... isso já é uma outra hsitória ...**

**Realmente, ela pensava, por enquanto era só . Era o fim da história de Kou Seya no planeta Kinmoku . Elas o veriam novamente ? Lutariam ao seu lado mais uma vez ? Quem sabe ? Afinal, como predizer o futuro ? **

**Mas, como alguém já havia dito antes, e tal coisa fora repetida incansavelmente por tantos outros : "Não digo que é o fim . Prefiro dizer que, por enquanto, é o fim . O que virá depois disso, o que poderá sair disso, ah, meu caro ... isso é uma outra história ... uma outra e no mínimo deliciosa história  ..." **

**Fim(Quem sabe ? Afinal, nunca se sabe o que nos aguarda no futuro, não é é mesmo ?)**

**Notas do Autor : sinceramente, considerei um desafio escrever esse fanfic, sem cair na mesmice de sempre . Quase não se encontra nada a respeito das Starlights na web brasileira, e a nível de mundo, não são muitos . Quando comecei a escrever esse fanfic, tive como idéia principal enfocar o modo de vida das Starlights, e as consequencias da guerra em suas vidas .Também queria dar a elas algo mais do que um passado de lutas, tampouco tornar suas vidas cópias das vidas das Sailors Senshis, em que você é uma colegial que se transforma em super-heróina nas horas vagas . Longe de serem as guerreiras que Haruka e Michiru são, que tomam decisões que podem sacrificar alguns para proteger milhões, me preocupei em mostrar que elas são, acima de tudo, humanas, e que são muito bem capazes de cometer erros que podem prejudicar milhões, e isso tendo total noção da situação . Se eu realmente consegui tal coisa, não cabe a mim dizer, e sim aos leitores . Agradeço muito a todos que me enviaram comentários, que me incentivaram a continuar escrevendo essa história . Também agradeço aos que leram, mas não comentaram . Também sou leitor, sei como é isso . Na medida do possível, tento ler um bom número de fanficse analisar o maior número de autores diferentes, seus erros, seus acertos, seus avanços, suas evoluções .**

**Obrigado a todos. Obrigado, mesmo . E para aqueles que cansaram de me mandar mensagens perguntando onde isso daria e se eu faria uma continuação, deixo para vocês uma frase que alguém me disse uma vez, mas eu sinceramente não me lembro quem foi : **

**"O fanfic termina aqui, mas a história, talvez não . Afinal, nunca se sabe quando você tem um surto de pura criatividade e, quando se dá conta, já está na terceira página ..." **


End file.
